


Kuuma

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, With flames, Yleislätinää, lieskoilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Edes puut eivät suojaa, vaan helle tuntuu hohkaavan itsestään maasta.
Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/172520





	Kuuma

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu kuumana kesäpäivänä vuonna 2006. Niin kuumana, että hiki virtasi itselläkin! Innokkeena helteen lisäksi halusin kirjoittaa Charliesta, koska olin aina väittänyt, etten pidä hänestä hahmona ;) Hassua sinänsä, koska olen viime vuosina kirjoittanut paljonkin Harry/Charlieta. Siksipä liitän tämän Rahiseva Gramofoni -kokoelmaan ikäänlaiseksi esiteokseksi. Oikeasti syy on se, että "Pyhä Charlie" ficissä tavallaan viitataan tähän raapaleeseen.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Sietämätön helle. Hiki virtaa puroina kasvoilta, tippuu lammikoiksi rinnuksille. Ruskea, pisamainen nahka kärventyy vielä vähän lisää, kun aurinko panee parastaan, koettaa taltuttaa, näivettää. Edes puut eivät suojaa, vaan helle tuntuu hohkaavan itsestään maasta.

Äkkiä ärhäkkä sarvipyrstö nousee siivilleen, huomaa aukkopaikan ja syöksee tulta sitä laajentamaan.

"Charlie, varo, se tulee kohti!"

Hyppään luudalle ja lennän lieskoja karkuun. Nauran ääneen, kun isken tainnutustaikaa ja harhautan julkeilla syöksyillä.

"Katsotaan, kumpi on nopeampi!" uhittelen, vaikka vaara on tosi.

Pian lohikäärme laantuu, antaa periksi. Sen ruho nostattaa pölyä maasta, kun se laskeutuu ja kääriytyy kerälle itsensä ympärille.

Vartiointi jatkuu.

Jälleen on kuuma; kuumempi lohikäärmeen henkäystä.


End file.
